What Were You Thinking?
by Micadee123
Summary: Haruhi's dad goes over to America to visit Haruhi's grandmother. After a visit from her annoying Aunt she is forced to stay at the twins house for a few weeks until her father returns. What will happen in that time away? Read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my first OHHC fanfic and I guess I'm just going to try randomly creating a story so we'll just have to see how this goes. Yes this first chapter is short, its just an opener really. Ok, I'll shut up now, enjoy! R&R**

"What were you doing, Haruhi?" Tamaki ran up to me and wrestled me into his arms.

I put my hand up and brushed Tamaki's off my wet uniform. "I dropped something in the water and needed to get it."

"Why would you do that? Daddy could've gotten it for you! What is it?" Tamaki looked down at my hands, which were shaking slightly from the cold winter waters.

"It's nothing," I slipped my mother's locket into my pocket. "I'm going in for the night."

The rest of the host club looked at me in distress when they ran up. I didn't want to just leave them in the snow, I know they would help me, but they just can't. Not now.

I headed towards the Hitachins cottage, where we were staying for the host clubs weekend away. I felt shivers coming on already when I approached the house.

"Good evening ." One of the maids said to me when I came through the door. She looked fairly shocked when I came in soaked. "Oh my, let us run a warm bath for you. Here take a towel." She offered me a towel that a man came in carrying.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Is there any way I could have a cab come?" I asked while I walked towards my room.

"Yes, of course." She paused for a moment. "Sorry to intrude, but is something wrong?"

"I believe something has happened to my father; I need to go home, now." I ran up to my room to pack my bags.

How could this happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who's reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll work to get the next one up soon!**

"Dad?" I screamed into my apartment. "Dad?!"

My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the dark while I struggled to throw the bags off my shoulder.

"Oh Haruhi, finally you're home." An unfamiliar voice came from in front of me. I turned on the lights. "What took so long?"

I gaped at the bright colors and smile of my Aunt Ayame who was sitting lying on the floor next to our table with a blanket wrapped around her. "Where's my dad?" I kept my tone flat and serious, not to aggravate her light and bouncy attitude.

"Why so straight faced Haruhi? Can't your Auntie come to visit from America?" She said with a giggle.

My hands clenched and unclenched slightly. "I don't have time for you right now, Ayame. Where is my dad and is he hurt?"

"Oh, you're talking about the phone!" She stood from the table and came over, grabbing one my bags before heading towards my room. I followed her.

She began to unpack my clothes, humming a happy tune while she worked. "Ayame!" I shouted.

She snapped out of her happy little world. "Come on Honey, do you really think your daddy was hurt so hurt that he needed you then? He could never hurt himself and hurt you, not like that mother of yours."

"Shut up," I whispered, clenching and unclenching my fists. Damn that Ayame, just because she hadn't met my mother doesn't give her the right to criticize everything in this family. Ever since she got married to my Uncle she's been trying to meddle with us. _Stay calm Haruhi._

"Shame I never met her before the accident but it's really her fault you know."

"Shut up," I mumbled again, this time unable to unclench my fists from their rage.

"She should've known better than to do what she did, getting stuck in that storms and catching pneumonia." Ayame rolled her eyes. "She had it coming."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed this time. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She looked at me with slight terror. "Where is my dad?" I said it slowly through my clenched teeth.

"He's fine, went to America this month though to see his brother and mother, she's not feeling very well. The family needs some time together so I volunteered to come to Japan for a few days to check you came home safely from that little club trip of yours."

"So what was the text about? It sounded like my dad was dying!"

"Oh, those, I'm sorry about that, Sweetie. I was tired of waiting around for you and heard you still had five more days, since it wasn't too long of a drive I figured that would get you to come back faster. I was right!" She squealed clapping her hands together.

My jaw dropped. _I didn't know there were people in the world stupider than Tamaki._

"Get out. Get out now." I grabbed her red hair and dragged her to the door, her heels clicking the whole way to the door. "You checked on me, so leave. Don't come back."

"Oh Haruhi, please no. I just want to see my favorite niece. Or at least give me my bags!"

I slammed the door. The next second the bright pink suitcase that was next to the couch followed my Aunt out the door.

Oh god.

I slumped against the door, finally having my exhaustion set in. I went off to my room and stripped myself of the still slightly wet uniform that I hadn't bothered to change out of before coming home. Four hours in ice water soaked clothes in the middle of winter wasn't always the most comfortable. I slipped on my warmest P.J.'s and went to the dining room to curl up with a nice cup of tea.

Maybe I should try to live simply until dad gets home. If grandma isn't well then he'll be a wreck when he comes home for sure. I don't know if we can afford a few drinks for him at the moment.

If tonight I have tea then… I'm sure it'll be fine, I can maybe o a few small jobs for the building manager. Occasionally he needs a hand with the snow around Christmas time.

I prepared the tea and sat on the couch, still calculating expenses for the next week or so while dad was out. "It'll be fine." I whispered. "It will all be fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chapter 3! Thanks so much to everyone who is reading. I will get the next chapter up soon but it might take until the weekend, depends how busy I am.**

**Oh and I forgot to do this before but I'll do it now:**

**Disclaimer:I obviously don't own Ouran or anything about it. This is just a fanfiction. Although if anyone wants to give me the host club I wouldn't refuse ;)**

I sipped on some tea while I finished some homework I had.

_It's actually kind of good that I came home early. _I thought. _Otherwise I wouldn't have finished this and now I won't have homework this week._

I smiled a little as I penciled in the last answer. This could be a pleasant week actually; no homework, no hosts and I only have to cook for one. Plus I'm sure dad will be fine.

My eyes got heavy and I set my math text book on the coffee table. I curled up in my blanket and lied down for some sleep.

* * *

"Shut up you idiots! You'll get her mad at us for sure," A voice from outside my door whispered loudly.

What are those morons doing here?

"I think you had already gotten her pretty mad yesterday," I heard Hikaru saying.

"Yeah boss," Kaorus slightly softer voice followed. "You shouldn't have chucked her locket into the water."

"Oh but daddy just didn't want his girl to be hurt by material things; it's not good for a young girl to be so attached to something!" Tamaki continued on with a long winded speech about how material possessions could ruin someone's life.

I should get them to shut up or the neighbors will be ticked. I stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it and opened the only thing holding those idiots away from me. They all gaped at the open door and Tamaki grabbed my hand and began treating me like one of the guests, apologizing multiple times. He was even louder now than before. What time is it anyways?

"Tamaki now would be a good time for you not to talk." Kyoya said and pushed up his glasses.

"Mommy is so mean," Tamaki got all dark and retreated to the back of the group.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "So, I heard your father is in America."

I looked at him shocked, how did _he _know?

"He called me and asked if we were home yet a bit after you left, I informed him you were on your way home."

"Thank you Kyoya-Sempai." I said. "Now if you don't mind me asking, why are you all here?"

"Silly Haru-Chan, we can't let you be all on your own." Honey said with a little laugh. He clung usa-chas and looked up at me sweetly.

"Oh I'm fine Honey-Sempai. Thank you for your worry though. You guys can just leave me be, I can take care of myself." I smiled back down at him but he still looked a little sad.

"I don't believe we can do that Haruhi." Kyoya said.

Tamaki burst back into the conversation. "Of course you can't be alone! A young princess like you needs to be protected by a prince!"

"Tamaki-Sempai, I am FINE. Now please all of you just get out." I pushed them all a bit further from the door and began to close it.

"Ah-ah Haruhi," Kyoya stuck his foot in the door and I groaned slightly. "The host club takes pride in helping our customers to the fullest, what would they think if you didn't turn up one day? We wouldn't want to add to your debt for all of our disappointed customers." His glasses flased and he smiled evilly.

So that sun of a gun finally got me. "Whatever." I scoffed. "So what do you want me to do?"

* * *

"Welcome to our house!" The twins chanted.

"Why does she stay _here_?" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya signaled for some maids to bring in the bags Haruhi had been forced to pack. "Because, she couldn't stay with me obviously, Mori and Honey have an Judo exposition at their houses this week, and Haruhi said specifically that you freak her out."

"What?! And she didn't say anything about those two?" He screamed.

"Well she did, but it seemed a little more reasonable to have her stay with the twin's whose parents will be home than at your house where you live by yourself." Kyoya answered sensibly.

"It isn't fair!" Tamaki wailed.

I walked in behind him and a tall woman with spiky red hair walked in.

"Hey boys!" She said is a chipper voice. "Oh my who is this young lady?" She winked at me and looked back to Kyoya for the answer.

"I'm Haruhi Fujiyoka." I said before Kyoya could get out an answer.

She looked at me for a second then smiled. "You know what; I like you, there's a bit of spunk in someone who will speak for them self."

I smiled back at her.

"I'm Aya Hitachiin, Kaoru and Hikaru's mother and from what I understand you will be my guest for the next week or so." Mrs. Hitachiin stretched out her hand to me.

I shook her hand and smiled a bit brighter. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you very much for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem honey." She looked at Kaoru and Hikaru "You two never told me you had such a charming friend. Maybe we'll have to find a few nice outfits for her while she's here." The twins got a momentary evil look but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"For sure," They gave their mom a wink and she winked back. I wasn't sure if this would turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing but I guess I would find out soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to do for the past few weeks. Anyways, while I was procrastinating one day on getting to work I did happen to notice that I was a little bit of an idiot. Yuzuha is the twins' mothers name, my brain totally forgot that. MY BAD! Ok well, on with the story!**

So the twins and Yuzuha (**SEE I FIXED IT!**) ended up convincing me to wear one of their designs, I guess I have to if I'm the guest in their house. I walked down the stairs in the tight fitting black skirt and blouse. The shirt hung loosely around my neck but tightened when it reached my waist. The twins smiled and gave me a thumbs up; the man who I assumed to be their father turned and gave me a quick smile. I smiled at the room and quickly walked to Yuzuha before I did something stupid like trip down the stair. Dang rich people, how am I supposed to stay here if every second I'm worried about slipping up? I don't want to disrespect the twins' mom, she may stop me from being in the host club and then how could I pay off my debt?

"Hello Haruhi! You look lovely."

"Thank you Mrs. Hitachiin." I turned to face the woman. "I'm very sorry for having to stay here while my father is away."

"Oh it's no problem honey. I hope your father and grandmother will be okay. Oh and you can call me Yuzuha if you would like!"

She reached out to shake my hand and I extended mine foreword. "Thank you very much."

"Haruhi!" My name chorused from the living room. What do they want now?

A certain pair to twins gathered around me and looped their arms around my waist. I squirmed out of their arms but they simply tightened their hold on me. "You look pretty good in that Haruhi." Hikaru whispered to me.

"Yeah, maybe even better than our mothers model." Kaoru winked at me and I smiled a bit. It was actually a bit nice to see the guys out of the host club. I haven't had many pleasant experiences outside of the school hours, just that cursed party and I can promise you having my first kiss stolen by a girl was not pleasant. Heck, I would've even preferred a host.

Woah.

What. The. Hell. Did. I. Just. Think?

Bah! Okay that never happened.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was pissed, pissed that they're making me stay here. Well at least I don't have to pay although knowing Kyoya I doubt that.

"Hey Kaoru," I said as they took my arms and led me to the dining room.

"Yes?" He whispered back to me as we sat at the table. He pulled out my chair and I nodded my head in thanks.

"How much is this going to cost me?"

He looked at me for a moment then burst out laughing, getting him some very strange looks from his father and Hikaru. "Your grandmother is sick and your day is away and you think we would charge you for staying at our house?!" He erupted in another fit of laughter. I didn't really see what was so damn funny but whatever floats you boat I guess. Or yacht. "What kind of heartless people do you think we are?" I heard giggles from Hikaru and slowly Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin joined I the laughter.

I gave a questioning look and Yuzuha spoke up. "Honey we're happy to help you. You can always be welcome in our house as is the rest of the host club. It's like you guys are family.

Family, I smile at the word and how Yuzuha's upbeat personality reminded me of my own mother.

"Come on Haruhi, even the shadow king wouldn't kick a host club member while they're down. Well not under most circumstances I think." Hikaru said with a bit of though in his voice for the last part.

Kaoru wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a small squeeze. I was slightly shocked by his actions. I don't know why, they do things like this to me all the time. Maybe because it was just him, it felt different than when Hikaru's arm was there too, softer.

"Well, why don't we eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support you guys! I'm happy to say that I should be on track with updates for a while :) So as far as the story goes, I look foreword to any criticism or comments for please review. Much appreciated and with out further ado: CH 5!**

The rest of the night went well. The food was amazing, as it always is with the host club, and afterword when I offered to do the dishes Yuzuha told me that the maids would take care of it. I felt a little bad about not helping out but I guess it was their job and I bet their pay is fairly high too. In the end I helped clear the table a bit and thanked the entire kitchen staff as well as I could.

A few hours later I found myself huddled up in my room studying for an exam we had next week on atoms. I was quizzing myself of the types of bonds that could be found around my room when I heard a loud boom from the room across the hall. That's the twins' room, isn't it? I stood from my studying and walked slowly towards the door, stretching as I went. As I got closer I could hear yelling even though I was still in my room. What were they yelling about? I though the twins could never argued with each other.

I turned the gilded handle and walked to the hall. Several of the maids were stopped staring at the door. Their jaws were slightly open and their eyes flickered to me for only a second before regaining their composure and continuing on with their work.

The closer I got to the twins door the more I could hear the yells.

"Why her? You could have anyone! Why her?" I heard Hikaru shout.

Kaoru's response was calmer but you could still sense a hint of tension in his tone. "You didn't even _know _until I acted. Now I'm tired, good night." I heard a ruffle of sheets and a few stomps when the door suddenly swung open.

Hikaru closed the door with a huff and looked like he was going to yell something back when he saw me. His face quickly got red and he started storming away. I wonder what's wrong with them. I know I shouldn't meddle, yet…

"Hikaru!" I said slightly louder as I followed him out into the garden. He just continued through the cold. Neither of us were wearing shoes as we trudged through the snow. "Hikaru!" I tried to yell out his name one more time and he simply walked faster. Hikaru always wanted to talk to someone, even that time when he was upset about one of the girls in their group that had called him a gay creep he had told me about. Now he's running about. I followed him into a maze of bushes in their yard until we came to an old swing set surrounded by trees. "Hikaru Hitachiin, stop right now!"

He finally paused his trek and sat in the swing closest to him. I walked up and sat in the only other swing. "So, what's up?"

His head hung low; his speech was bunched and clipped, but at least now he was talking. "What's up? Nothing. Just-" He shook his head a little. "Nothing."

"Nothing sure can be loud." I said. He smiled a little but soon was back to his frown. "You can tell me. Why were you and Kaoru fighting?"

Hikaru flinched at his brother's name. "Why would you want to know?"

"Well obviously you guys are my friends! Of course I want to know what's bothering you." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Were your friends?" He looked up and gave me a puppy dog look that could almost rival Tamaki's.

I laughed and he gave me a weird look. I stood from my swing and walked over to him and started pushing his swing. "Calm down Hikaru." I gave his swing a few more pushes until he had a steady swing going then went back to my swing and pumped my legs back and forth. "Of course" I stopped as our swings parted. "I'm your friend." I went forward and back again. "It's been over a year-" another swing. "-since I joined the host club."

Hikaru stopped pumping and looked deep in thought as his swing slowed to a stop. I slowed down too and turned to him. "You okay?"

He smiled and looked over at me. "Haruhi, you remember this summer when he went on a date?"

I remembered that night; thunderstorm and all. "Of course I do."

"Well since it was supposed to be with you and Kaoru do you think you could do me a favor and go on a date with him, you know to make it up."

I was slightly shocked, just a few minutes wasn't he screaming at his brother? Now he had just asked me out for him…

"Sure, I guess that's fair." I smiled and stood from my swing.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru quickly asked.

"I'm going inside, it's about 15 degrees out and snowing. Not to mention we don't have shoes on, so come on, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

Hikaru and I laughed as we sat in the kitchen drinking tea. He told me stories about him and Kaoru playing when they were kids and pranks they used to play on teachers. Occasionally I would scold him for an extremely harsh prank but he would just brush it off with a laugh and move on. I even told him a story about one of my memories with mom. He gave me a small hug when I talked about how much I missed her and he suggested we watch a movie to lighten the mood again. I Agreed and we headed to one of their many rooms.

When we entered I almost gasped. The ceiling was high and one of the walls were covered entirely in a silky white screen. Hikaru dragged me further into the room and I saw that the room had several black reclining couches in rows. It looked like a supreme theater.

"Here we are." Hikaru said when he finally came to a stop. He pulled out a crate that had folders, each one labeled with a letter. "What do you want to watch?"

"Are all of those movies?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, my dad loves sci-fi and my mom likes romance so those are like half of the collection but we can watch anything." He gave a shrug and began digging through the movies.

"Anything's fine with me."

Hikaru smiled as the screen flicked to life. We settled on watching pride and prejudice since it has always been a book I enjoyed and Hikaru thought it sounded interesting.

The movie had just begun when the door was yanked open. "Haruhi? Hikaru?" A tense voice shouted from the enterance.

"Were right here Kaoru." I said calmly and he came rushing in.

After a long death glare with his twin I decided to say something. "So Kaoru, I was wondering, would you like to go to a festival near my apartment this weekend? I needed to water the plants at home anyways and make sure my Aunt hasn't come back."

He looked at me, completely dumbfound, before coming back to his senses and stuttering out an answer. "S-sure." He smiled but paused when a thought came to his head. "Is Hikaru coming too?"

What is going on with those two? They never treat each other like this. "No, just us. Like a date, to make up for that time in Karuizawa." I smiled, knowing I could pull information out of him when we go to the festival.

His face light up with joy. "Great! So, what are you guys watching anyways?"

"Pride and Prejudice." Hikaru answered.

"Cool."

Kaoru twiddled his thumbs and looked at the door, then to the screen, then down at the ground. I chuckled slightly. "Kaoru, would you like to watch the movie with us?"

"Really?" He looked like a puppy dog, or more accurately, like Tamaki.

This time Hikaru laughed. He began pulling me and his brother back to the couches and they both sat on opposite ends of the one Hikaru and I had been sharing.

"Come on Haruhi,"

We can sit close together."

"_For the whole movie._"

I sighed. "No way in hell Sem-"

"_Ha! You were about to call us Sempai!_"

"Speaking of which," Kaoru reached out and pulled me down in-between the two. "You do realize you stopped using honorifics for us right?"

"I, Well, Uh." I fumbled over my words as I searched for a reasoning behind my actions.

"It's Ok." Hikaru said.

"_We don't mind._"

**Sorry for the short lame chapter, I've had some writers block :/ I'm trying to get over it but I also have finals this week so it could take some time. Sorry!**

**~Micadee123**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

Dry snow spiraled across the road as each car passed. The frigid cold around my house had me pulling at the cloth of my Hitachiin coat trying to keep the heat even closer to my body. I had insisted that Kaoru and I walk back to my house since I hadn't been outside recently. I felt kind of bad; he probably isn't used to walking in weather as cold as this.

I looked up at Kaoru, as I expected he was wrapping his coat around himself and pulling his scarf to cover his nose. I laughed at his ears that were sticking out of his beanie hat.

"Hm?" He turned to me and gave me a questioning eye brow raise.

"Oh nothing," I laughed and reached out, pulling down hit hat a little.

He looked shocked for a minute but soon went back to walking. We were still a few blocks from my house when I felt something warm around my shoulders. Kaoru pulled me closer and mumbled something about being warmer this way. I couldn't help myself but smile for the rest of our walk.

When we reached my house I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. We both gratefully took in the warmth the house offered. I set off to take care of the few plants we had around the house and checking all the basics of the house.

A few minutes later I came back to the living room and found Kaoru on the couch. "Ready to go?"

He hopped up gladly and followed me over to the door. It was snowing lightly outside, adding to the snow that already covered the ground. "So what kind of festival is this?"

"I don't really know," I answered honestly. "I read about it in the paper before I went to you guys' house. It should be right up here."

Kaoru nodded his head and we both continued up the path. I a minute we came to a field covered with all sorts of snow activities. In one corner there were several large sculptures of local attractions and lopsided snowmen, in another there was a large stand selling hot chocolate. The main thing there was a large hill that had kids and adults alike sliding down it. It went for a long ways and only had a few trees on the course.

"Do you want to go commoners sledding?" Kaoru asked, jumping with excitement.

"Sure." I smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the stack of lids and random things people in the neighborhood had brought to sled on. I picked out one of the larger, round plastic sleds. "We should just go down together."

Kaoru's face got slightly redder but he went along with it and we started walking up the hill.

At the top I sat in the front of the lid (I'll just call it that, okay?). He looked down at me as if to say _what now_? I tugged on his coat until he came and kneeled down next to me.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked warily while he sat down behind me.

I rolled my eyes "Have you never gone sledding or something?" I pushed on a few times until we began to roll down the hill.

"No!" He screamed as we started down the hill. We passed a few kids going slower than us and I was laughing the whole time. Kaoru was freaking out in the beginning but soon calmed down and started laughing. Half way down when we hit a small bump he practically had a panic attack and grabbed on to my waist.

We finally got to the bottom of the hill and Kaoru still had his arms around me. "Oh, sorry." He said as he stood up.

"I don't mind," I grabbed the tube and turned to go up the hill again. "Come on, let's go again!"

"Oh. Okay," Kaoru smiled and we both headed up the hill hand in hand. (A/N ;) teehee)

Kaoru and I spent the next few hours going up and down the hill, trying different routes and speeds. We were both giddy the whole time and neither of us could stop giggling as we walked over to the hot chocolate stand.

"Two hot chocolates please." I said while I fished into my pockets for some money.

Kaoru stopped my hand and gave me a few dollar bills from his wallet. "The cocoas on me." He winked and I felt butterflies in my stomach. No, not butterflies, they're far too normal. These were more like gut birds, or something like that. I don't know I was never good with poetry.

"T-t-thanks." I stuttered while handing the money to the stand vendor. He gave us two cups of rich warm liquid.

Kaoru and I took our cups and went to look at the snow sculptures, smiling at the falling snowmen from kids and staring in awe at the large buildings being built by small teams. In the end we both had a fantastic time.

"Do you want me to call a driver to take us home?" Kaoru asked when it was starting to get darker out.

"Uh," I thought for a moment, do I really want to go home yet? I guess I shouldn't keep Kaoru for so long. He probably is cold. But it would be nice to stay out longer. No, no I should-

Kaoru gave me a large smile and gave my hand a nice squeeze. I had forgotten he was even holding my hand still. My stomach did another flip. "We don't have to go home if you don't want to." He bent down and gave me a light peck on the cheek. The warmth from his lips lingered on my cheek. I looked up at him in awe and touched where he had kissed me. "Oh, oh uh. I'm sorry Haruhi, listen-"

"It's fine," I nodded my head and eventually was smiling slightly more than I was before. "Do you want to have your driver meet us in an hour at the park around the corner? I think it's an Ootori Park actually, made so kids with disabilities can play on it or something, but it's, it's nice."

Kaoru's face brightened. "Alright." He hit a few buttons on his phone and we walked to the park.

Neither of us talked on the way over to the park but the silence wasn't very bad, more like we were both thinking.

I wonder what he was thinking about. I wonder if it's me. Or maybe he's thinking about school. That would make sense; we do have that big test coming up. I need to study for that. Well if force equals mass times acceleration then acceleration is equal to force over mass. I need to finish reading that book for lit too. What did I do with that book? I think I gave it to Kaoru so he could read it last night. Oh yeah Kaoru, gotta keep my head here.

"Were here." Kaoru said when we arrived at the park.

"Oh," I smiled at tried to come back to where I was. "Let's go over to the swings."

"Alright."

We both took a swing and began slowly swaying back and forth. Eventually we got tired and went to sit on one of the bridges between the slides. "Did you have fun today?" I asked.

"So much fun." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. I just sat enjoying his warmth and the fact that he was there until he nudged me awake. "Hey, the driver's here, ready?"

"Oh," I nodded sleepily and pushed up off the ground, just to feel myself sitting again moments later. This time though, I wasn't on the ground. I was in Kaoru's arms. "I'll carry you." He whispered to me and carried me off to the car. On the way back I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier until I could take it no longer. My eyes closed and I slipped off into unconsciousness.

**Yay! Go writing things over the four day weekend! Finally feeling like I can do a bit more writing. Close to finishing the story though, yahoo! Okay, I'll leave you guys alone for now then, adios!**

**~Micadee123**


End file.
